ninjamanagerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninja Breakdown
Here is a space for people to write about their favorite ninjas: Itachi An interesting ninja. He receives a lot of hype, but does he deserve it? The good: *His biggest selling point has to be his Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi gets a lot of attention for it's impressive +60nin. it comes with an annoying -10 stamina and -20 res but it's a moderate price. Is Tsukiyomi all it's cracked up to be? Well, you can expect any other good 3rd level jutsu to give you around 20 in stats plus maybe 20 in stamina, if it doesn't bother with element advantage.So what tsukiyomi's really doing is placing your itachi maybe 6 levels ahead of the competition damage wise while putting him behind in stamina by 30 levels. It's still a good jutsu. You'll be able to get away with burst damage until late game anyways, assuming you aren't on a high difficulty. The fact that it's 60 of pure nin gain means a lot to a low seal *Susano-o is an excellent 4th level jutsu. In fact at first glance it, like Tsukiyomi, appears a hands down masterpeice. Great stat gains and a hearty 34 stamina to help balance Tsukiyomi... now itachi has no flaws, right? The only problem with Susano-o is that, unlike most other low seal 4th jutsu, it has no reroll . *He stands as the highest costing (chakra) low seal jounin. Predictably, he has the best stat gains. The bad *Itachi gets no reroll on his jutsu At all. Ever. *He'll be awkard until very high levels, resulting in even less reroll. *His stat distribution and gains are less nin-orientated than Deidera and a few (not many) other choices. *He stands as the highest costing (chakra) low seal jounin.You probably won't see much of him after easy mode (unless you grab his FN) The overall *An excellent jounin choice, provided you can afford the 25 chakra. On beginner and easy modes, you probably can. *His max damage is going to be way up there. Weather you get there reliably or not is up to what kind of reroll you can stack on him. (Go get Spirit Dragon) Tobi A weird ninja. The good: *Excellent total stat gains, but that's because he has the second highest chakra cost among low seal jounin and the stats are distributed poorly. He's actually way more tai heavy than you want for a lowseal, but that does mean more stability. It's still a bad thing *His 4th jutsu is so great that I don't even know what to say other than awesome. *He's actually quite suited for a tai based team that's looking for a bit more damage-risk payoff without really compromising their style. The bad: *Weird. He's a weird ninja to play. *His 3rd level jutsu gives an interesting immunity boost, but that also seems more suited for a high seal *High chakra cost for such a misfit makes him a poor playchoice if you're going reroll heavy. He just doesn't get as much use from reroll as others. *He gets no stamina gains from his jutsu. You'll be running either a shadow blade or a fresh soldier pill + a spoiled soldier pill if you want him maxed out. Alternately, you could level him way high (his pure stam gains per level are excellent, but you aren't needing those levels on begginner) or swallow an 80 something stamina jounin. ew. The overall: A weird ninja. Practically a novelty ninja. For a 23 chakra investment, you'd better be running him with a mostly tai based team (that would work) or be using him simply because you have an enormous amount of chakra to spare. ' Gaara (kage) Here's an interesting ninja. An efficient investment:he's basically a temporary kage. You hold him until you unlock something more useful *He's actually got decent growth compared to ninja around his chakra cost. *Jutsu give sorely needed stamina boosts. *Excellent tai-nin distribution for a low seal. Has the potential (if lucky) to dish out good damage even at lower levels and with his trasy stamina, which is good because you aren't really to focus on levelling him *Cheap. 500 ryo. *Cheap. 11 chakra (after halving) *He can be gotten right from the start, pracitally (pink rank). That might not seem to matter but by medium difficulty even water country will be a pain. (On medium, the first enemy has 360hp!) The bad: *Stamina gains are pretty nonexistant *His higher level jutsu, which are the ones that have good stamina gains, are probably not going to be bought. After all, he's a temporary ninja. *A sand village basic ninja. Taxed unless you start in sand. The overall: There are more powerful temp kage out there. What gaara does is provide a cheap one, while providing good damage for the investment. Well, that's what you really want out of a temp anyway. Use of this ninja largly depends on whether you start in hidden sand or not. Naruto(various) It's the protagonist! Interesting, eh? Want to use him, eh? The good: *This is a bit expected, but the various naruto forms have pretty decent starting stamina and stamina gains. *His combo (Naruto Rendan) is one of the few with meaningful amounts of bonus. However, the ninja required for the combo include some Naruto incarnations that are... pretty darn weak. *If you fit both Naruto kage into the team (one of them will need to reach 200 stamina and be misplaced. Vampire blade LW gives roughly 95 on world map. that plus gains and starting stam, plus combo stam, possibly plus another stam item, and you can probably hit it. This is untested) then your combo might double (also untested). If your combo does double, it'd be great for your team. *Lower chakra costs than many of his fellows. *Being fairly tai heavy in his forms, he'll be good for the battle arena. *All his forms are unlockable main village buys. No village tax. *Because he has such a huge number of forms, it's easy to buy jutsu for him, and just switch those jutsu to a higher level form if you replace some lower levels. So he can function as a temp ninja. (ex. buy the 11 chakra jounin form, replace him with an akatsuki when you manage to unlock the one you want, then buy a kage naruto form and give that one the jutsu.) The bad: *Except for his FN and 350 gennin forms, he is significantly weaker than popular alternatives. (akatsuki, sannin, ect). His 11 chakra jounin form in particular isn't too impressive, really. *Decent stamina on his 400 jutsu. Good attack on his 800 jutsu. So they aren't terrible, but there are better jutsu out there. *Even for that enormous list of positives, you have to understand that his forms are still pretty bad. It's a simple matter of cost and return. He's usually low chakra cost, he gets unlocked automatically, and some of his forms are really low and they all share the same exact jutsu choice. His 11 chakra jounin form is decent... for an 11 chakra ninja. But a 15 chakra ninja will leave him in the dust. His 350 genin form is one of the best if not the best choice for a 350 genin, but you won't have the chakra to spare on that past begginner mode. The overall *Naruto's Naruto Rendan combo is pretty good. It is also chakra efficient, so it can see some decent play on higher difficulties. *If you want to use him outside of naruto rendan, just stay away from his super low chakra forms and you'll do all right. His forms are good for the amount of chakra and effort you have to put in to get them, so conversely if he has a low chakra amount, he's not going to do more than a ninja with a higher chakra cost.